<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Change of clothes by Melime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824533">Change of clothes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime'>Melime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love &amp; Legends (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was more than just a change of wardrobe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helena Klein/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Change of clothes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Português brasileiro available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824542">Mudança de Roupas</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf">Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Femslashfeb's <a href="https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl">2018 Prompt Table</a>, day 22 - wardrobe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was more than just a change of wardrobe.</p>
<p>Helena had worn the Witch Queen’s colors for so long that it was as if she had never worn anything else. Even after she was gone, Helena continued to wear her colors, for no other reason than because there was no alternative, or so she believed.</p>
<p>Truth be told, the clothes were a mark, as much as any of the scars the Witch Queen had given her for no reason other than she could. They showed to everyone that looked at her that she belonged to her, her general, her lap dog.</p>
<p>To shred her clothes was to abandon another layer of the Witch Queen’s control over her. She was her own person once again, not the extension of someone else. And her beloved was the one to give that to her.</p>
<p>There was something to be said about how her freedom finally came not from her desire to be released, but from her deep need to protect that strange woman from another helm, that had so quickly changed Helena’s world. And now, that same woman that stripped her of the Witch Queen’s colors and dressed her, layer by layer, in colors that belonged to no one other than Helena, that represented no one else.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>